Alphamon
|-|Alphamon= |-|Alphamon Ouryuken= ] Summary Alphamon is a Warrior Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from "I am the Alpha and the Omega" (Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω'' Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega''). While it is one of the "Royal Knights", it is said that to the Holy Knights it is a being similar to a deterrent force, and as it doesn't appear in normal times, it is also called the "Aloof Hermit" who flutters a blue mantle, and is the Royal Knight assigned to the place called the "Empty Seat". Because it possesses the "Alpha inForce" ability, an ultimate force which, in battle, instantaneously replays the elapsed battle, although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. It can deploy a magic circle of DigiCode from its hands to perform offense and defense. It wields the "Seiken Gradalpha" (聖剣グレイダルファー Seiken Gureidarufā, lit. "Holy Sword Gradalpha"), which is based on Grademon's "Souken Gradalpha" (双剣グレイダルファー Souken Gureidarufā, Twin Swords Gradalpha) Power and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 3-A | At least Low 2-C | 2-A Name: '''Alphamon '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mega Level Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration, Earth Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, He wields the Alpha InForce 'Attack Potency: Planet level (Far stronger than WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Fought equally with Omegamon) | At least Universe level (As the strongest member of the Royal Knights, he is comparable to Omegamon, above Gallantmon and should be comparable with The Seven Great Demon Lords) | At least Universe level+ (Stopped Death-X-mon, which would have continued to devour all of reality until no souls remained, comparable to Omnimon X and is his polar opposite) | Multiverse level+ (Assisted in the defeat of the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Should be much faster than Wargreymon) | FTL (Should be on par with Omegamon) | FTL | MFTL+ (fought the Mother Eater, who casually decimates entire universes) Lifting Strength: At least Class P+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Class XJ (Utterly dominated Birdramon and Kabuterimon, far stronger than WarGreymon) | Universal Class (Fought equally with Omnimon) | Universal Class+ (All around improved stats, Omnimon X's equal) | Multiversal+ (harmed the Mother Eater) Durability: Planet level (Tanked hits from Omegamon) | Universe level (Tanked hits from Digimon roughly on his level, should be comparable to Omnimon and Gallantmon) | Universe level+ (All around improved stats, comparable to Omnimon X) | Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes) Stamina: High, can easily destroy a virtually limitless number of DexDoruGreymon and has fought continuous battles against foes powerful enough to match or defeat Omnimon X. Range: Extended melee range normally, Several Kilometers with Digitalize of Soul | Universal (can target an infinite number of points in space with the Alpha InForce) Standard Equipment: The Holy Sword Gradalpha, a vastly improved weapon based on the Twin Sword Gradalpha it wielded as Grademon | ULTIMATE-BATTLE-BLADE-Ouryuken, a sword that condenses the power of Owryumon, allowing it to attack with even more power and is endowed the properties of Huanglongmon's Oukai attack, enveloping it in a typhoon of earthflow Intelligence: The most powerful of the Royal Knights, he far outstrips all but Omnimon and Gallantmon in skill and technique, acting as a deterrent force should an evil arise that the Royal Knights cannot defeat on their own. He also acts as a control for the Royal Knights themselves, disciplining them should they stray from the principles of their founding and even dispatching of Yggdrasil at one point when the latter began going against his purpose. However, he is loyal to it otherwise, and will follow its orders faithfully unless they pose a threat to the Digital World. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Seiken Gradalpha: Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. Digitalize of Soul: Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, the magic circle blasts the opponent with a green energy wave. Alpha InForce: Alphamon has access to this legendary Overdrive ability, allowing him to instantly replay the elapsed battle by manipulating causality. Thus he is able to return the state of the battle back to the beginning should he somehow be defeated and allowing him to learn from his previous battles. He is also able to use this ability offensively, instantly replaying his first attack an infinite number of times and target an infinite number of points in space in an instant, making it appear as if he felled his opponent in one blow and rendering his attacks virtually impossible to dodge. Ouryuken Mode Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN (究極戦刃王竜剣 Kyūkyokusenjin Ouryūken, lit. "Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Ouryu-Sword"): Swings the Ouryuken to crush the opponent with Alphamon's and Ouryumon's combined power. Key: Digimon Adventure Tri | Base | Alphamon Ouryuken | Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel's Profile (This was Full Power Asriel) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Causality Users